Escape from Raccoon City
by Sweet Dreamer 11
Summary: Brandon finds himself trapped in Raccoon City in a struggle against the undead. Along the way he meets some familiar faces and some others.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

This story is set in RE 2 and 3. And I'm sorry if something is inaccurate, but some things are foreshadowing or little references. Also, it's a bit of a crossover with the movie Resident Evil Apocalypse. So be warned, if you dislike the movies, you dislike this story. It's basically a rewrite.

Chapter 1:The Beginning

The soles of my checkered Vans made large splashes as I ran down the soaked alleyway. I felt like I wasn't thinking and honestly, I didn't care. All I knew was that the undead were hot on my heels. I had nothing to defend myself with, I wasn't even close to home, and I was one of the only surviving citizens left. When I saw a ladder to my left I jumped on and just climbed. I didn't know where it went, but I didn't care. As long as it was safe.

When I finally reached the top I realized just how high up I was. I could see the entirety of Raccoon City from here. I thought of a plan, but nothing came to mind. Rain poured down in sheets, soaking my brown hair. I looked for something, anything. And to my surprise, out of the corner of my eye, I saw something.

God, you can't even fathom how much I love you right now.

The sign read "Henry's Guns! The best guns in Raccoon City!".

But my luck ran out when I saw how far away it was. It was at least 3 blocks away and the street around it was surrounded with the undead. I decided to just hope for the best.

As I approached the edge of the building, I surveyed the rooftops ahead. Nothing, good. I prepared to jump as I walked back a few steps. I ran as fast as I could and just jumped. I felt like i was flying, just jetting through the air. As I was about to latch on to the side of the building, I fell and busted my chin. Pain shot through my head as I fell onto a truck parked in the alleyway under me. Black surrounded my vision and before I knew it I was unconscious.

"Hey, kid! Wake up! Are you ok!?". I opened my eyes groggily to see a woman directly above my head. She had brown hair and blue eyes like sapphires. She looked panicked and breathed a sigh of relief as my eyes opened.

"Jeez Kid, I thought you were dead! Are you alright?" She asked looking directly at my chin. It felt like Mike Tyson uppercutted me right in the jaw.

"I think i'm alright. I just fell a couple stories bu-" I never got to finish my sentence as she swerved her head 180 degrees to see a hulking beast at least 7 feet tall. It slammed its fist on the hood sending me flying onto the streets. Miraculously I fell on a dirty mattress. In the distance I heard gunshots, presumably coming from the alleyway I had just exited. I saw the gun shop in the distance. The woman came running from the alley as the monster picked up the mac truck. It threw it directly at her. The truck flew to far and crashed into a building.

"Run!" She screamed grabbing my hand and bolting. She shot a pile of pipes that was directly above it. The pile collapsed and the creature was impaled several times before stopping dead in its tracks. We ran but I slipped on a puddle. The building the truck hit collapsed and we were separated by debris.

I saw her on the other side. She yelled something, but I couldn't understand a word she said. She ran away in the direction of Raccoon City Church. I looked around to see that in an incredible stroke of luck, I had finally made it to the shop


	2. Chapter 2: Alice

Chapter 2 : Alice

When I opened the door to the shop, I immediately froze in my tracks. A small red dot appeared on my forehead. A woman with dirty blonde hair was the holder of the gun. She slowly lowered her gun.

"Who are you, are you infected? Have you been bitten?" She talked frantically and had a shifty look to her. Under a fishnet top was a orange crop top and a small red and white pendant.

"No, I'm fine.Who are you?" I said kinda snarkily.

"I'm Alice. Have you found any other survivors?" She asked sternly.

"Im Brandon, and as a matter of fact I have…" I said scanning the glass cases and shelves. There were barely any options left besides one gun. I knew it as soon as I laid my eyes on it. The Ruger SP101. I grabbed it off the shelf.

"Hey! What do ya think your doing!" Alice said taking the gun from me at light speed.

"This isn't a toy! You could really get hurt…" she said

"Look I've been to a shooting range before. I know how to shoot a gun." She looked at me hesitantly and handed me the gun. I took a closer look at it a realized I had no ammo. It only had 5 bullets currently. I walked to the back room where I found stairs. I went up them with my gun in hand. At the top of the stairs I saw a pool of blood. I went on. In the bed room I saw a box.

In it layed a LeMat Revolver, in pristine condition. It also had four boxes of ammo. I grabbed it and put the gun in one of my two holsters. The ammo went in my bag along with my pocket knife. Behind me I heard a moaning noise that I was all to familiar with. I did a 180 degree turn and shot of my revolver. It hit the zombie right in the head and it went down instantly. I ran down the stairs to find Alice standing in the doorway, TMP ready to fire off.

"What happened?" She asked

"I had a tea party with the Queen of England." I said sarcastically.

I walked to the door of the building and looked back to see Alice right behind me.

I made my way to the church where I saw the woman ran to. I wondered what she had said to me when we were separated. The night was warm and humid. At that moment I realized that when I woke up, it wasn't raining.

How long was I out?

"So, what happened to you?" Alice asked looking at my shirt. It was blue and in rainbow letters it said "MTV". I hadn't even noticed the large slash in the back.

"It probably ripped when I fell onto the truck. It kinda sucks it was ruined,it was one of my favorite shirts."I said feeling the back.

"Fell on a truck? How the hell did you do that?" Alice asked chuckling a bit.

"Well, I was trying to jump roofs, and mid jump I fell. I banged my chin up pretty badly"

"Jeez kid, your pretty daring huh?"

"Actually, I really wouldn't do that type of thing in normal circumstances. But that wasn't one of those times."

Again my luck fails to deliver. As the church came into view, so did a billion and one zombies. Me and Alice took out our guns but as we were about to shoot, my luck kicked into full gear. A missile launched directly at us, but it just barely missed, and hit the zombies, eradicating the instantly. We looked up to see the hulking beast that attacked earlier.

"My god, with how many times we've met, I can just call you my arch Nemesis." Alice said sarcastically.

"You've met!?" I said bewildered.

"Too many times for my liking." She said pulling the triggers on both her TPMs.

"Come on! Lets go!" I said, a bit more desperately than I intended.

"Go! I got this!" She ordered.

I ran as fast as I could to the church. When I finally got there, my heart sank. The doors were barricaded shut. I searched around for something, anything. Finally my eyes focused on a motorcycle, keys still in the ignition.


	3. Chapter 3: The Church

Chapter 3: The Church

Oh god, why have you done this? Jill thought as she backed into the barricaded doors.

No Ammo, Lickers, Incompetent people? How could this day be any better?

She watched as lickers surrounded her, and thought of an idea. Jill threw her handgun into the wall on the other side of the church. The sound ringed throughout the entire building, diverting the lickers attention. As they were running down the aisle, a motorcycle crashed through the stained glass window. The person drove over both lickers, stopping short of smashing into Jill. At the sudden halt, he flew forward, falling on top of Jill.

I got up after falling on top of the woman.

"Hey, are you ok!?"I said helping her up.

"Yeah, i'm fine. What was that all about?" She said pointing to the shattered window.

"Well, I needed some way in, and the door was-" I was cut of by a missile flying through the window. The woman tackled me to the floor as it flew through the window above us. Glass rained down in sheets as we got up.

"Come on! Out the back!" She said running to a small door on the side of the church. I followed close behind.

As we walked through the streets, It finally occurred to me that my cloths were completely ruined. I looked up at the street sign. Castelia Ave. I thought for a second, and realized that my house was only a block away.

"Hey kid, Where'd you find guns like those?" She asked pointing to my dual revolvers.

"At a gun shop on Piner Ave," I said looking at one."and the names Brandon.".

"You can call me Jill, Jill Valentine."

"Hey Jill?" I asked as we were nearing Merit Ave, the street I lived on.

"Yeah, what's up?"

"Can I make a quick stop?"

"Where?"

"At my house."

"Is it close?"

"Very"

I walked down the soaked street. The entire street seemed to be safe.

6, 7, 8, 9, 10… Aha! 11! I thought as scanned the apartment numbers.

I opened the door and saw the steps were blood soaked. It was extremely difficult trying up them, especially with Vans on. When I reached the top I made a dash for the hallway, and in turn, my room. In there, I went to my dresser and searched through it. I grabbed my RCPD shirt, which was blue with the Stars logo on the right shoulder and on the back. I also got sweatpants of identical color. My combat boots were black with blue laces of a similar color. I unlocked my step dad's gun cabinet and grabbed a bulet proof vest while I was at it. I made my way back outside in my new outfit.

From now on, you are a badass cop who takes shit from no one. And nothing will stand in my way of escaping this hellhole.


End file.
